Uprising
by I am Sherlockedx
Summary: Raw is in desperate need of a new general manager, so when they invest in a new one and she walks in full of sass and courage people know not to mess with her. Except one person. He knows he can get to her if he wants too, because she'll let him. PUNK/OC


**So, hello people! I know I said I would update BEST IN THE WORLD but in all honesty I couldn't figure out how to go with it, though I decided to write a completely different story. I hope you like it. This is a Punk OC just so you guys know. **

**Tori's outfits are on Polyvore, so check them out!**

**Her music is also: Rihanna- Disturbia **

* * *

**Don't You Worry Child **

_**"You start a conversation you can't even finish it.**  
**You're talking a lot, but you're not saying anything.**  
**When I have nothing to say, my lips are sealed.**  
**Say something once, why say it again?"** _

Walking out of the Gym, the brunette brushed her hair back with her hand, she'd been in there letting off steam because starting her new job as general manager was beginning to have it's toll on her. She was becoming more and more nervous for the show later on that night, and she looked at her watch, _4:30 PM. _She'd have to be there within the next two hours so she'd have to hurry back to the motel and get everything sorted and get dressed, making herself look presentable. Getting this job hadn't exactly been on her to-do list, she hadn't expected to get the job in the first place. Walking along the road she spotted a guy with a baseball cap, staring down at his phone, ready to walk out onto the road. She gasped in surprise, before rushing over to him, he had earplugs in, so she was surprised he even noticed anything. Just as he was about to step out, a large truck made it's way towards where he was heading and she knew there was no way the truck was stopping and if he wasn't paying attention there was no chance he was getting out of the way in time. She grabbed the back of his hoodie, and he looked up startled, as the truck peeped it's horn at him as she pulled him back a few more inches.

It wasn't until he turned around, whilst pulling out his earplugs that she realized who it was. _Holy shit. It's CM PUNK. _He stared down at her in surprise, a few people glancing at them as they passed, or more so they were glancing at Punk seeing as he was a famous wrestler.

"Thanks, I would've been killed" He said.

She nodded "Don't mention it" She said, keeping herself calm, she'd had to do this for years so she knew how to keep herself sane and right now she felt like she was going to completely explode. She had just saved CM Punk's life.

"Don't mention it?" he asked "You saved my life"

"Listen...I gotta go" She said pointing in the opposite direction.

She wasn't supposed to tell anyone about her new job, especially not as Raw's general manager, and nobody did know, the only few that knew was Mr. McMahon and his workers, none of the superstars knew about her, they knew they were getting a "Newer" General Manager to replace John Laurinaitis, and they had no clue what the new manager was going to be like.

"What's your name?" He asked her when she turned to walk off.

"I guess you'll figure it out" She smirked as she took off away from him, leaving Punk confused.

* * *

He entered the locker room, after a long shower, and he was still confused as he headed in seeing some of his buddies, he spotted John, Randy, Sheamus and Aj. He sits down next to them all, running a hand over his face.

"What's up with ya, lad?" Sheamus asks him and he glances at them all.

"Nearly got run over" Punk told him with a slight chuckle.

"Nearly?" Aj asks as she sits up more on the chair she's in next to John.

"Well I would have walked out, if it hadn't been for some brunette pulling me back"

"You were a lucky one then, there" Sheamus said and Punk nodded in response.

"You get a name?" Randy asked looking up from his phone and Punk shook his head.

"She wouldn't tell me her name" He shrugged.

"Probably so you can't thank her for it, or look her up or something" Aj said playing with a strand of her hair.

"Maybe" Punk said, chewing his lower lip.

"Ugh" John said staring at the screen, as Raw's current General Manager walked down towards the ring, mouthing off about something. "Let's hope our new manager isn't half as bad as him"

"You said it" they all agreed.

They didn't even bother listening to what Laurinaitis was saying, he was mouthing off about someone else starting the job and that they would never be as good as him, and there was no point in finding someone else to do his job and it wasn't until they heard music playing, was it the new Manager? Of course it was, it was then that they all payed attention.

"Is that Rihanna?" Aj asked.

They could only see the back of the woman who walked out, her long silky brown hair pulled around one shoulder as she made her way around to the commentators desk and it wasn't until they could see her fully, that Punk's eyes widened. "That's her" He said pointing at the screen. "She was the one that saved me earlier"

They all looked at him and then back at the screen, as she entered the ring, and everybody was cheering that someone had finally interrupted Laurinaitis and she put a finger to her lips and everybody and everything, went silent and she grinned.

"That's what you call power" Aj said crossing her legs.

_"And who are you?" _David Otunga asked the brunette. _"How dare you interrupt the General Mana-"_

She slapped a white envelope into his chest and raised an eyebrow at him, crossing her arms over her chest, Otunga handed the envelope to Laurinaitis and he just stared at it and then back to the blonde.

_"Well go on then, read it" _She told him, though it was barely audible because she didn't have a mic, as she smirked, tilting her head to the side.

He opened it up, and read through it and then looked to her in what seemed to be surprise. _"You?" _He asked in a gruff voice.

_"Me" _She mouthed back.

_"You're just a child" _Laurinaitis said, glaring down at her, as he went to say more the blonde put her hand up as if to tell him to shut up, she walked over and was handed one of the mics.

_"I am no child" _She said _"But I'll tell you what, you want to keep your job? Here" _She said and held out her hand, he stared down at her hand and then back at her face. _"Go call someone that cares" _

_"Who the hell do you think you are?" _Otunga demanded and she rolled her eyes, turning her glance on him.

_"And who are you?" _She asked _"Are you a wrestler or are you up his ass?" _

Otunga's jaw dropped and he stared at her just like Laurinaitis was, the crowd went crazy, cheering and laughing.

_"I don't know who you think you are-" _Laurinaitis began but she yet again interrupted him.

_"I think I'm the new General Manager, so if you don't want me to call security, I would advise you to vamoose" _The two of them looked like they'd been slapped in the jaw, which only made the young brunette grin wider _"Anyone else want to see them vamoose?" _She asked looking around, getting cheers from everyone again. _"That's all I needed to here" _She said and her eyes narrowed at them. _"You've got ten seconds, before I call security" _

_"You can't do this!" _Laurinaitis said.

_"7...6...5..." _She said holding her fingers up as she counted down. _"4...3...2...1, security, please escort these men from the ring, and place them somewhere else" _

And with that the security began walking down to the ring and Otunga began scrambling away from Laurinaitis.

_"I'm not with him" _He said.

_"**Can you believe this Cole?!"**_Jerry asked the other commentator.

_**"Well, we're seeing it Jerry!" **_

* * *

She had finally done it, introduced herself to the WWE Universe and the superstars, and Raw was still going on, and on though she wasn't scheduled to go back out, so all she needed to do now was actually meet the superstars, although her stomach churned at the thought. She headed out of her little office and looked around, she didn't see anyone so far and she walked out, patting down her dress and putting on her "don't fuck with me" facade. Although as she turned the corner her facade was dropped as she crashed into someone, almost falling back but arms stopped her from falling.

She looked up "Oh, my Savoir" She said and he smirked down at her.

"I think it's the other way around" He said and pulled her up so she was standing normally. "So, you weren't kidding when you said "You'll figure it out"

"Nope" She said raising an eyebrow "I don't kid"

"You don't kid" He said staring at her and she laughed.

"Don't look so serious" She said crossing her arms.

"CM Punk" He said putting his hand out, she raised her eyebrows.

"Tori" She said and she took his hand in hers and shook it.

"Thank you, Tori" He said.

"What for?" She asked making a face.

"Saving my life" He said and her mouth made an "o" shape and she smiled.

"Don't mention it" She said and she walked past him. "I look forward to working with you"

"Wait...what?" He asked.

"We have a story line" She said turning to face him again "I look forward to it"

He watched her turn and walk off, in awe. He didn't even know her properly and he was confused by her.

Well, he looked forward to working with her too.


End file.
